For the woman you love
by Noeh Lia
Summary: Al verlo marcharse notaba en sus ojos lo certero que era no volver a verlo. Mas el hombre que admiraba, pese a no afirmarlo, le dio una frase que lo dejaría pensando casi de por vida. –¿Qué serías, tú, capaz de hacer… por la mujer que amas? Si no eres capaz de contestarlo, si no eres capaz de entenderlo es que aún no sientes amor por nadie. /(IsshinSaki - HitsuKarin implícito)/


_**PD.** Me he basado en una linda frase de la 5ta temporada de la serie Merlin –en inglés no lleva tilde xD– 'For the woman you love' o 'Por la mujer que amas.' :D Esto es como un ligero universo alternativo pero tiene unos cuantos spoilers del manga._

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

Lo había visto esa mañana, con un aire de frialdad nada usual en su persona. No preguntó porqué casi no hablaba, si su sonrisa era tan falsa como aquella vez que fue al mundo de los vivos, cuando tuvo que dejarlo marchar sólo porque lo contrario significaría ser un estorbo en su decisión y acciones, en su pelea.

Toshiro sabía lo probable que era no volver a verlo, lo imposible que fue describir su alivio cuando lo vio volver a la oficina con cortes y heridas menores, y lo mucho que lamentaría si algún día llegara a perder a ese hombre que lo trataba como si fuera su propio hijo.

Sí, jamás le admitiría a lengua suelta lo muy preocupado que estuvo aquella vez, pero es un sentimiento que Isshin Shiba notó apenas lo vio.

Sus actitudes eran tan opuestas, tan distintas, que muchos encontraban difícil concebir una relación oficial-capitán amigable entre ellos.

Muchos otros también sabían cual complementarias eran sus personalidades.

Isshin conocía a Toshiro tanto como Toshiro conocía a Isshin.

Y cuando él vio a su capitán, con el semblante en un claro velo mezclado de pesar, nostalgia y furia retenida, supo lo que significaba.

Aquel "traidor" del que su capitán había hablado con veneno anudado a la lengua –y del cual ni nombre se atrevió a decir– seguramente daría su próximo movimiento en mundo humano.

Si Toshiro no lograba hacerse el indiferente respecto a eso, Isshin estaba a millones de años de dejar que algún humano saliera herido. Y, por muy meticuloso que el capitán Shiba fuera, Toshiro era un genio que se había dado cuenta de a qué venía la actitud del hombre.

Siendo un poco egoísta, por pensarlo. ¿Sería capaz él, su capitán, de hacer eso por una humana que conoció apenas una vez? ¿Sería capaz de arriesgar su vida, su puesto, por una simple mortal que fácilmente podría volver a renacer en la Soul Society? Y si eso no fuera así, entonces sería sólo una vida desperdiciada.

No era cruel, era sincero, lógico. La vida de un humano no valía la de un shinigami como Isshin, estaba muy lejos de costar el mismo precio o la quinceava parte.

Cuando lo vio virar lentamente la cabeza a su posición le sostuvo la mirada, dolido. Dando un claro "¿Por qué quieres abandonarnos?". Preguntándole con ese gesto cómo podía permitirse sentir emociones tan egoístas, tan disparatadas.

Toshiro quería evitarlo a toda costa, pues al verlo marcharse en mente notaba en sus ojos lo certero que era no volver a verlo si se iba nuevamente como lo tenía planeado.

–Dime algo Toshiro.

Mas el hombre que admiraba lo sorprendió con la siguiente frase: –¿Qué serías, tú, capaz de hacer… por la mujer que amas?

Allí estaba explícitamente su confesión, el capitán realmente hacía eso por una mujer.

Y debió morderse la lengua, debió tratar de serenarse pues no quiso decir lo que dijo a continuación. –¿¡Cómo te atreves a sacrificarte por una simple humana!?

El mutuo silencio se extendió tras su frase. Silencio en el que Toshiro apretaba ambos puños, molesto, sintiéndose traicionado y que su mundo se derrumba ante sus ojos.

Isshin no le gritó, no se atrevió a gritarle algunas malas verdades en cara al niño. Sólo se puso de pie, caminando calmadamente a él mientras alivianaba su gesto serio y sonreía con la misma alegría de un padre que felicitaría a su hijo. –Tú serás un gran capitán Toshiro –afirmó fervientemente–. Sé cuan difícil te es abrirte pero… No permitas nunca que nadie te diga que no eres digno de mi puesto.

Pero Toshiro negó sin querer mirarlo. No quería dejar ver las emociones que fluían en él al mismo tiempo. No quería demostrar la admiración que sentía, por saber que su capitán era incapaz de dejar morir a una sola persona, ni demostrar el rencor por saber que lo dejaría solo.

Esa misma noche, a penas la luna llena se vislumbró en el oscuro cielo, Isshin ya estaba en el Senkai, habiéndose despedido indirectamente de muchos, sabiendo que esta vez no era mentira el no volver a verlos.

"¿No harías lo mismo que yo… por la mujer que amas?"

–Si no eres capaz de contestarlo, si no eres capaz de entenderlo es que aún no sientes amor por nadie –Isshin susurró con un toque de alegría y alivio–. No sabes lo mucho que me alegra eso Toshiro. Porque además de merecer ser capitán, te mereces una clase de mujer que sea capaz de morir por ti.

Recordando brevemente a Masaki, fueron las últimas palabras que el cabeza Shiba dijo antes de dejarse entrar en las grandes puertas.

Cercanamente allí el tercer oficial Hitsugaya maldijo una y mil veces las palabras de su capitán, además de prometerse a sí mismo que nunca trataría de relacionarse con una mortal del mismo modo que su superior.

Sin embargo, casi veinte años después, haría todo lo contrario.

* * *

/**ησtas**/

_Y aquí, como les prometí (?) espero que les haya gustado a todos y me dejen sus opiniones xD_

_¡Gracias por entrar a leer, un saludo a todos!_


End file.
